


Maid - A James McAvoy Fanfiction

by Pandamxdchen



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Charles Xavier - Freeform, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, His Dark Materials - Freeform, It Chapter Two, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kink, Kinks, Lord Asriel - Freeform, Maid, Master/Servant, Professor X - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, glass, master - Freeform, split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamxdchen/pseuds/Pandamxdchen
Summary: A Maid Company-Titles-Special Standards, which Gwen has to follow...---Thanks to Hannah, who translated my Story since I just can't write my Fanfictions in English. So this is not just my, but our fanfiction :)
Relationships: James McAvoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Warm water trickled down my body, eventhough I wasn't quite sure what I was still doing in there. I'd already finished and should really have gone out to get some clothes and my suitcase. Today I was supposed to start the new maid job, I'd applied for. The Company was sending me to a big mansion. The mansion of an actor. The last maid had had an accident and I had been supposed to take her job for the rest of the year. They had been in such a hurry to get someone in, I didn't even get round to askinh who I would be working for. I'd just packed everything I could find in my little home. It was 7 am and I only had another hour. After finally getting out of the shower, I grabbed a jumper and my favorite high waist jeans. Luckily it didn't take much time to blow-dry or style my hair, as it was short and wavy, it did that on it's own. I rushed outside to find a car waiting for me already. They had loaded my bags into the car for me, leaving me with nothing to do, but think. I was clearly not focused. The company hadn't given me an address, not even a phone number. Only a message telling me I would be picked up at 8 'o clock. The car I was sitting in had black windows in the back, so I couldn't even see where I was being taken. The guy driving was not talking to me and I was to pertified to say anything. I got that message from my company yesterday evening and I'd been stressed ever since. The only thing I could do, I thought to myself, was sleep. So I put on my headphones and closed my eyes...

"We're here Miss." The deep voice announcing the arrival was not only sudden enough to wake me up, but it scared the living crap out of me.  
"Oh, yes. Sorry." The guy holding my door open for me, didn't say anything. Nor did he show any emotion, maybe his eyes said something else, but he was wearing sunglasses. So the smile on my lips faded away and my eyes were fixated on the mansion right in front of me. How did the girl who had the job before me handle that-... that thing for almost four months? I have to cook, clean... and what else...? Still deep in sleep-like thoughts I heard the car drive away behind me. My cases stood on the floor right next to me. I let out a big sigh, grabbed my stuff and walked up to the monstrously enormous house. There was no name sign on the door. Only a bell, that I rang. I heard the sound everyone knows, permitting me to enter. Inside I found a white, little hallway with no door on the other side. Everything was clean and tidy. On one of the walls there was a modern painting, probably just there to add a little colour. The floor was wooden, but the sort of type I could easily clean up, without much effort. I only had two cases and one backpack so I wasn't really sweating or out of breath, just a tad stunned by the room I was standing in. "Hello?" A scary familiarly voice reached my ears. My eyes widened and shiver ran down my spine. I tried to tell myself that I didn't know that voice. But my pounding heart told me otherwise. I'd never heard that voice in real life. But I had heard that voice in almost every movie I'd watched, and I didn't watch many movies. Before I could answer, a man appeared on the other side of the hallway. Blue eyes, you wouldn't recognize at first, because of the brown hair and a dark shadow under his eyebrows. A little beard lined his jaw making him appear more masculine than usual. His eyebrows had that significant pose that makes your heart melt. "Oh, you must be my new maid."  
Maid... the way he said the word made me freeze again. Doing my best to took confident, I pushed my chest outward and put my hands together. I must have looked like a nun. I just nodded in response. He came towards me with a godlike smile, offering me his hand. I was trembling, but shook it anyway.  
"Please don't get me wrong, I actually don't need a maid, but the guy who put me in the mansion for the time I was working on the movie, he said that I had to get one, for when I'm not at home and...", he stopped. Smiled again, expelling air and looking away. "I'm sorry.", he softly let out a short laugh. He seemed... nervous.  
"McAvoy. But call me James, please."  
I raised one mouth corner.  
"Sorry... Mister. I'm not allowed to call you by your name. Only titles.", I hated that rule. But the company had these "standards". A small glint appeared in his eyes.  
"Titles...", he mumbled. His voice got deeper. Rougher. "Your friend didn't tell me that."  
In my mind I cursed her. Jasmine.. I knew her well and she probably didn't even wear her work outfit.  
"Yes, Jasmine is very... special. We actually have a work outfit as well. She might not even have showed you, Mister."  
He shook his head only a little. "No... But tell me...", he looked at me expectantly. "Gwen", I forced a smile.  
He came closer, I was rooted to the spot. He was not much taller than me, I noticed, but he was looking directly at me.  
"May I give you an order? What title you may to call me?" I looked away, as soon as he asked me that question. I felt every hair on my body standing on end.  
"Y.. Yes Mister...", I barely could talk.  
"I prefer the title, master, little Gwen.", his rough voice made me feel like he was reaching into my soul.  
"Of course... Master."  
"Good", he said as he stepped away. "I will get you a present, little Gwen. You don't need to unpack your work outfit."  
The dark shadow under his eyebrows looked even darker.  
"I gotta go now. Take some time for yourself, until I come home in the evening again. There's nothing to do right now", he pushed past me, walking out of the door. "Oh and I love spaghetti", the expression on his face was soft and friendly again. "See you, little Gwen."


	2. Chapter 2

The invisible chains keeping my feet rooted to the spot, seemed to have vanished. A shiver extended itself from the tips of my toes to the top of my head, reminding me of what I was meant to be doing right now. Without thinking, I grabbed my bags and left in search for my room.  
I walked through the bright corridor, letting my gaze linger on certain doors and various artworks that hung on the walls. At the very end, the hallway opened up into what seemed to be one gigantic room, with glass wall right opposite the entrance and a door to a large balcony mounted almost invisibly within it. Straight ahead to the left, there was little kitchen, well, more like an entire Master Chef kitchen, rather than a regular kitchen, with a lovely marble working top and island.  
In front of it, there stood a rather modern looking wooden table, with matching white, leather chairs.  
The right side of the room meanwhile was equal to a living room with a big grey Sofa and an enormous flatscreen TV mounted on the wall opposite it. I turned to survey the rest of my suuroundings and spotted an inconspicuous door, straight right of the hallway.  
As I opened the door, I was met by the fresh fragrance of lavender room freshner. Stepping inside, I saw it wasn't really more than just a small bathroom with a toilet and sink, yet room itself was quite large. I whistled, closing the bathroom door behind me as I left. I walked around the room, letting my fingers brush over surfaces here and there, admiring how sturdy and clean everything was.  
After walking around the room several times, I discovered a little staircase, right between kitchen and dining area, hidden inside a little alcove. Deciding I'd done enough exploring for one day, I dragged myself up the steps, shaking all the way, when I found myself in another hallway. The first door to the left opened into a brightly painted yellow room, fitted with white furniture with various yellow patterns.  
It was, overall, a fairly empty and inpersonal room, so I supposed that this was the place I was meant to stay in. As soon as my bags found themselves on the floor beside the door, I moved to the other side of the room, where an open door revealed a small ensuite bathroom. I turned on the tap and splashed my face with icy water.  
Blue eyes looked back at me from the mirror above the sink, the skin around them becoming red and irritated. Despite the fact that I had sensitive skin, I really needed the shock of cold water.  
What had that been just now? Perhaps I was imagining everything. James McAvoy... James... Master... I was imagining things for sure.  
I shook my head and unfortunately, my short hair splashed water onto the squeaky clean mirror. I rubbed my face again. The way he looked at me when he said it.  
No, I told myself, it was just my imagination. Forget it.  
I grabbed the towel that had been hung on a hook beside the sink and dried myself off with it and started emptying my bags into the wardrobes. He was right, I wouldn't have to do anything, everything was already clean.  
Except Spaghetti. That I still needed to do. I'd do that later.  
When I pulled out my work dress, however, I became suddenly thoughtful. It was ravenblack, about at knees length with long sleeves and a beautiful, white apron with lace. With then came some through, black tights, black stockings and a pair of shiny, black shoes. There was a white band also, I assumed it was meant to tie back my hair.  
I felt like I could have been in Japan, in a Maid Café. Women dressed as maids, with uniforms similar to this one, serving people with high voices and polite chatter. It was actually the main image people associated with our company and it was something the company had taken as an inspiration. I actually once considered working in one of said café's, but the company being succeessful here and the money I earned with it was more important to me.  
Thinking about actually having to wear the outfit seemed rather unappealing at the moment.  
But he said he'd bring me something.  
I am not wearing this.  
What would he bring me?  
Why do I have to wear this outfit? Technically, I knew why, every one of my bosses was to decide about everything. Which clothes, which chores, which titles...  
Master...  
A cold shiver ran down my spine, making me want to shake it off. If he knew how much of a fan I was of his work, he might not have asked this of me.  
Probably best to keep it to myself. I hated to admit this, but I secretly wanted to call him 'Master'. It was exciting. Adventurous. Him being a person I'd been a fan of for years only made it better. My stomach gave a nervous flutter.  
Dammit, surely this was couldn't be happening. It must all be one big joke, there were certain expectations of our company name and I had to meet them.  
There was nothing in his gaze. There was nothing underneath those eyebrows. No dark shadow. Especially, there was nothing unusual about his behaviour that needed interpreting.  
He'd come so close to me. And the fire. The icy fire in his eyes.  
Eventhough he wasn't much taller than me, I'd stood there looking up at him.  
Into those bright eyes, that stood out unlike any I'd ever seen before, piercing my soul from underneath the shadow of his eyebrows. It would have taken only a tiny movement for us to be touching.His body close to mine. I had felt his breath on my face, his warmth spreading to my body, like the heat of the shower that morning. Something exciting.  
And today was only the first day. What was I supposed to say if this continued? What should I think?  
Especially if.... I didn't know what to do. It's not exactly like he pressured me into anything. On the contrary, his actions had awoken something within myself, I hadn't known to be there, something I didn't even know how to begin to describe.  
But I wanted to feel it again. I needed to... needed him to stand close....needed him to tell me what to do... No! What was I even thinking?!  
I could feel my heart pounding quicker and quicker, the longer I thought about it, the longer I stared at the dress. With difficulty, I managed to tear my eyes away from the clothes. Trying to find a distraction, I pulled my laptop out of my bag and sat down at a desk positioned opposite the queen sized bed. I needed to clear my head, this first day had been exhausting and I hadn't even done anything. Not me... him.  
Master! I have to call him Master. I shouldn't let myself forget it.


End file.
